Vehicle drivers can experience difficulty in changing a focus point from a roadway to a vehicle display, e.g., as a driver ages the time to change a focus point of the driver's eyes (the accommodation time) generally increases. An accommodation time becomes especially noticeable and bothersome when a driver needs to glance between the road and a vehicle instrument cluster. Moreover, for some drivers it may even become impossible to focus on an instrument cluster without using reading glasses or bi-focal glasses.
One solution to problems caused by accommodation time requirements has been to implement some type of heads-up-display (display device) that has the ability to form images that appear at some distance from the driver, thus reducing or substantially eliminating the accommodation time. Unfortunately, present display devices suffer from limitations in their abilities to display virtual images, both in a number of virtual images and in locations at which virtual images can be displayed in a vehicle.